Magician
These characters are often simply looked upon as a form of entertainment, of mystique, but their trickery can be fatal if they so choose. The magician uses his quickness and dexterity of hand to perform "tricks" for your entertainment, or even death. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Class Skills The Magician's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Appraise (int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency' The Magician is proficient in Light Armor, but not shields. The Magician is proficient in simple weapons. 'Tricks' A magician uses arcane tricks drawn from the magician tricks list presented in BM/RB Spells. A magician must choose and prepare his tricks ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or use a trick, the magician must have a Dexterity score equal to at least 10 + the trick level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a magician's trick is 10 + the spell level + the magician's Dexterity modifier. A magician can use only a certain number of tricks of each trick level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Progression. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Dexterity score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A magician may know any number of tricks. He must choose and prepare his tricks ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his playbook. While studying, the magician decides which tricks to prepare. Magicians are unique in the fact that the vast majority of their tricks are Illusions, thus all of them (unless noted otherwise) allow for a Will save to disbelieve, and do not affect creatures who are immune to mind-affecting abilities. While this is a major disadvantage, a magician truely shines in a party with other spellcasters. 'Wand Master' At 2nd level, a Magician gains the Weapon Focus (Magic Wand) Feat as a bonus feat (regardless of whether or not he meets the requirements). 'Piece of Magic' Starting at 3rd level, the magician may choose a bonus feat granted by either a sorcerer bloodline or glamourist secret source. He may do this again at 9th and 15th level. He must meet the requirements for the feat he wishes to select. 'Rune ' Starting at 4th level, once per day, the magician may, as a standard action, apply a Rune to one subject. This Rune absorbs 50% of melee damage until an amount equal to 10 times the Magician's Caster level has been absorbed, at which point it is dispelled. He may use this an additional time per day at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th level. 'Clarity' Starting at 5th level, the magician is immune to Confusion effects. 'Part of Magic' Starting at 6th level, and once again at 12th and 18th level, a Magician may choose a Sorcerer's Bloodline Power (But not bloodline Arcana); or a Glamourist's Stolen Secret (But not Secret Arcana). You may not, however, select 15th level or higher bloodline powers or stolen secrets. 'Recharge' Once per day, starting at 7th level, a magician may fully recharge a wand or staff, providing he has enough money to do so; (100 Credits per charge.) 'Mystique' At 10th level; a Magician gains concealment equal to his Magician Level. 'Artist' Starting at 11th level, a Magician uses his Dexterity modifier in Place of his Intelligence modifier when using crafting skills. 'Mislead' Starting at 13th level, the DCs for the Magician's Tricks (Or other spells if he has them) are increased by 2. 'Staff Master' At 14th level, the Magician is granted the Weapons Focus (Magic Staff) feat as a bonus feat regardless of whether or not he meets the requirements. 'Outwit' A Magician of 17th level or higher can expend 1 spell slot as an immediate action to reduce the damage of one attack that would hit thim by an amount equal to the level of the spell slot sacrificed multiplied by 10. Alternatively, it could be used to counter a spell whose spell level is equal to, or lesser than the level of the spell slot being sacrificed. If countered this way it negates all effects of the spell. 'Second Chance' Once per day, starting at 19th level, a Magician may reroll one roll of his choice. 'Master of Illusion' At the top of his class, a magician has mastered illusion magic. He may now scribe illusion spells from the Glamourist/Occultist spell list in addition to his own. He cannot however, scribe class specific spells such as Circles of Shadow: Shadow World. In addition, the DC for all illusion spells he casts is increased by 4.